


The Hero: Fucks

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [9]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering during Sex, Casual Sex, Domestic, M/M, Messy, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, Top Alba, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Alba and Ros are really casual with each other, even in bed.





	The Hero: Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> im back after way too long with short, unfinished porn bc im predictable. i have a ton of fics that are in the works that WILL be written bc i want to get back into the swing of things, but they might be for. differing fandoms just bc the senyuu fandom is so tiny...
> 
> HOWEVER i still wanna write for senyuu and you can always message me to talk abt it or request stuff!!

Ros let out a low, almost inaudible whine as he rocked his hips down, thighs trembling against Alba's waist. Alba kept his hands firm on Ros's hips, fingertips digging lightly into his flushed skin.   
  
"Does it feel good?" Alba prompted when he noticed Ros's teeth digging into his lip. Ros's cheeks darkened and his eyes flicked away. Alba thought it was adorable how bashful he was, but he wanted a response. He bucked his hips up, grinding his cock up into Ros, and his lover jolted and swore, what little composure he had entirely lost for a moment.   
  
Ros gave him a dark look, his jaw clenching as he bared his teeth. Alba smiled to mask the desire pooling in his belly (imagining those teeth sinking into him lit every nerve in his body on fire) and rubbed his thumbs soothingly over the sharp line of Ros's hips. He struggled not to move with how warm and tight Ros was around him, and was quite proud of how steady his voice was coming out.   
  
"Come on, I wanna know," he murmured. He felt Ros squeeze around him and let out a sharp breath, cock pulsing as the warmth in his stomach wound tighter and tighter. "You  _ look _ so good right now, I wanna know if you feel just as good..." Ros's lashes fluttered and he let out a shuddering breath of his own. He drummed his fingers against Alba's ribcage, insides lightly squeezing the intrusion inside him as he shifted and squirmed.   
  
  
"Good," Ros finally hissed, the words escaping from between clenched teeth, "It feels good." He seemed to remember to move, then, and Ros pulled forward to regain his rhythm. Alba thrust up to meet him, satisfied with his answer, and they both let out a moan.   
  
"You don't have to be shy," Alba teased, and Ros huffed indignantly but Alba could see the flush on his cheeks darken and leak further down his neck.   
  
"And you don't have to be a teasing fuckhead, but here we are," he shot back, and Alba's laugh was caught in a moan as Ros's fingernails raked down his sides, the touch too firm to be ticklish against his sensitive belly. Ros rocked forward and down again, panting as he was stretched open on Alba's dick, and Alba couldn't help but try up the antè in response to the remark.    
  
He tightened his grip on Ros's hips and rolled his hips up, grinding his cock into Ros in just that way he knew Ros liked. Ros went rigid, his chest heaving and eyes closed, lips open wide and a soft noise croaking out of his throat. Alba licked his lips and wished he was allowed to pull Ros down for a kiss, peeking up at the sight of Ros writhing so prettily on his cock through his lashes. 

“Stunning,” he whispered, and felt Ros’s thighs quiver against his hips. Alba felt the urge to grab him and hold Ros open by his knees and fuck him until they were both sated, and quelled it by lightly squeezing Ros’s hip and petting down to his thighs.

  
"Fucker," Ros hissed when he caught his breath, and Alba smiled wanly, impressed by how Ros's voice was only shaking a little bit. 

  
"That is, in fact, what I am right now," he said smugly, fingertips digging into the flesh of Ros's ass as he pulled him closer. Ros was trembling above him now, his cock flushed and leaking and so fucking  _ pretty _ as it stood neglected between his thighs.   
  
Alba licked his lips again and felt Ros's eyes follow the movement hungrily, so he bucked his hips up again to distract from the hand creeping from Ros's hip to his dick and-   
  
And Ros was coming nearly untouched, his back arching and a sharp whimper-cry of Alba's name on his lips. Alba hadn't thought he was that close yet, but seeing Ros come completely undone had him shuddering and bucking his hips up harder as the tight, hot coil in his belly exploded and everything went white.


End file.
